Make Light Of Me
by Nebula Rising
Summary: Game of cat and mouse between Draco and Hermione. A oneshot on the crazy relationship of the two. Dramione.


**Just a oneshot I wrote to clear my mind really. A cute and funny moment between Draco and Hermione. I always imagined that they'd have a really fun relationship- with it's ups and downs

* * *

**

Feet braced, hip cocked like a gun, fists clenched and ready to fire, shoulders tight and flat, jaw firm pressed, nose prepared for a sneeze, eyes fueled with indignation, cheeks kissed rosy, and mahogany curls tossed about by wind, I'm 99% sure she's about to murder me. This, for obvious reasons, is slightly frightening and even more awakening.

I throw my hands out in front of me, forming an invisible shield, and it stops her from drawing her wand, if only for a moment. "Wa-wa-wait Granger!"

I hear a distant growl come from the hard line that was her lips. "Why should I?" Her voice is shrill as I'm fairly certain that she's the perfect picture of a tea pot, whistling before it's about to boil over.

I take a step backwards. "I didn't mean it!"

"Oh yes you did!" She spat, her eyes going large. Oh dear Lord!

"No-n-no I actually didn't you see, because it doesn't actually mean anything!" I croaked, her hair seems to stand on end, like an angry cat. If only she were a cat, I'd be able to get away with it.

"You mean everything you say Draco!" She screeched and I winced.

"I don't think that's really all that correct! I don't mean _everything_ I say." I tried to reason with her. "Like the time I told you that you looked like a troll-" I laughed nervously, "-Remember? That one night when..."

Her shriek cut me off. "You've never called me a troll!"

"Oh," I paused. "Then why are we even arguing about this anyways?"

Her eyes went red hot and for a moment I can't discern whether she's going to kill me, or eat me alive. Preferably neither of the two. "Don't worry, it won't last much longer."

I released a breath, my shoulders sagging. That was until she spoke again. "Because I'm going to kill you!"

I yelped and turned to split, taking off as fast as my legs would take me. I could hear her hot on my heels. "Draco Malfoy, get your ass back here!"

I almost chuckled in spite of myself. "Are you crazy?" I asked her.

And then, eerily, it became quiet. _Too_ quiet. I paused, turning around very, very slowly. Behind me the halls of the Malfoy Manor were empty and dark. Why had I turned down a hall that didn't have a light on. I sighed at how stupid I was, not daring to cast a luminous spell. That would give away my position.

I'm now fairly certain that I've been turned from prey into just plain sitting duck.

I shrug and hold up my arms in surrender. "Fine, I give. I'm sorry. Whatever the hell it was, I'm sorry."

Though no face is present, I hear her voice from some extraordinarily nondescript location. "You don't mean that..."

"Oh yes, actually, I do."

"Nope." She chirped, and I laughed. "Why do you always do that?" I asked her quietly.

"Do what?" Her voice was now back to normal, a very good sign considering the vulnerable position I was in.

"Tell me what I mean and don't mean." There was a silence before I felt something touch my back. Something soft and warm. I jumped, very cowardly and spun to face a much shorter, much prettier person than myself. She was incredibly solemn in face, her shoulders slooped, her hand now pressed softly against my chest. Her head was slightly towards the floor. I almost melted.

"Prove me wrong then." Her words were far too soft to be the same harpy I normally knew, but then again, that's one of the things I irrationally liked about her.

I chuckled and grabbed her chin, facing her towards me, pulling her waist to meet mine. Like a wave I felt a shock shoot through my entire body, one limb at a time, and then back up. "You know I like to tease you. You always take it very personally."

She shrugged. "Teasing is one thing, calling me names is another." She frowned and poked out her lip like a child.

"I did what?"

"Called me names."

I smirked. "You'll have to come up with a better reason than that to kill me, I always call you names love."

"Yesss," She breathed heavily, "But I heard you tell your friend Zabini in that howler that I'm a crazy bitch!"

I laughed, kissing her forehead. "Eavesdropping?"

She gave me a stern pat on the chest. "That isn't the point."

"Well, if you weren't eavesdropping you would know that I said you were _one _crazy bitch. Much different. Then I proceeded to say that I was going to..." I paused.

She stuck her chin out and stood on her tip-toes. "What? You were what?"

I shook my head. "Nope!" I laughed at myself. "You almost got me. Was that a ploy? Did you do that on purpose just to get me to spill?"

She shook her head innocently. "No. Definitely not." Her voice was clearly guilty.

"Fine, you inpatient little witch." I smirked down at her, lifting her hand in mine. With my other hand I reached in my pocket, pulled out a ring and slipped the tiny white gold ring around her finger. She choked, her eyes getting big. "I simply told Blaise that you were one crazy bitch, and I was going to marry you."

She sucked in a breath. "I haven't even said yes."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. Like you'd pass up the chance to try to ruin my every plan for the rest of my life."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stuck her nose up.

"Don't pretend like you didn't slick the floor in the bathroom, or push me out of the bed, or mix up all the names in my planner you conniving little brat."

She made a face at me and pushed me before running off, down the stairs, and I laughed as I followed after her. "This is my Manor. You can't out run me!"

Her laugh echoed through the halls as I attempted to catch up with my crazy, loud, brave but slightly insane, too intelligent for her own good, spiteful and silly, handful of a fiance.


End file.
